


Fatality! Hope Wins

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Enoshima Junko fails, F/M, Nanami Chiaki Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Junko sends Nanami through her maze of doom
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Nidai Nekomaru, Nanami Chiaki & Owari Akane, Nanami Chiaki & Saionji Hiyoko, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Fatality! Hope Wins

Chiaki stumbled her way through the maze. Her favorite hoodie had been destroyed. She was limping cause of the mini spike that had gone through her foot and the one in her leg. The pain in her right eye was overwhelming. She currently couldn’t see through it, and wondered if she ever could again.

She knew that her friend Mikan probably could help at least dull the pain, but then again she was the one who threw her in the hallway in the first place and her teacher that she loved like a mom almost had shoved her in the elevator that led to this maze.

As she had gone down the elevator and lost sight of her teacher she had noticed her eyes weren’t their normal beautiful color but looked kind of spiraly. Chiaki believed if she could just get through the maze she could get help for her two friends, at least she hoped she could.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile in the viewing room, Chiaki’s classmates were filled with panic, but unable to move.

Akane shouted out, “Why can’t my legs move when I need them the most?! Nanami needs us!” Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Hiyoko, who was also crying screamed, “Stop this please, I don’t want to see this anymore.” But as she said that part of her was also enjoying watching her class rep go through this torturous situation. The fact that she was unable to help her caused her so much despair. Watching her get hurt like this, made her feel...good.

Ibuki asked, “Is anyone else feeling weird? Ibuki is getting some creepy feelings in her heart.”

Nekomaru yelled, “What are you doing to us?!”

Junko just laughed from the speakers, “Upupupupu! I’m simply allowing you hearts to feel the same way mine does, for your minds to think like I do. It's an euphoric feeling.”

Chiaki’s classmates could do nothing. Their legs wouldn’t move. They had to just stand there, and watch their friend get tortured in the hallway. Tears streaming down their face, but at the same time craving more.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chiaki saw a door in the distance with her one good eye. She could make out the words “GOAL” in bold letters at the top of the door. Her experience as a gamer told her that this was probably a trap, but part of her didn’t care.

She hobbled over to the door and slowly opened it up to see her classmates smiling at her, with her teacher Miss Yukizome at the front. Chiaki walked closer to her, her hand stretched out to take her teacher’s hand, when a huge spike shot out towards her.

All of a sudden she felt herself being tackled to the ground, and someone was on top of her. Her eyes tracked where the huge spike had gone. Right behind where she was standing, she saw huge spikes shot out of the ground, they would have gone through her if the spike that shot towards her had hit her.

Her eyes then looked at the thing that had tackled her to the ground. Red eyes peered back at her. “Hinata?”

He asked slowly as he held her, “Is that who this body used to belong to? As I watched you go through that maze, I could feel a voice deep within my subconscious telling me to get to you, to save you. It was unpredictable as were your actions. Going through this maze to save your classmates, the logical thing would have been to just leave them but you risked your life to try to help them.”

“Because I love them.” Chiaki smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chiaki’s classmates saw her being pushed to the ground and saved from the spikes. And it was this act that snapped them out of their trance. 

“We can move again,” Fuyuhiko proclaimed.

“What the…” Junko shouted on the monitors.

“You failed.” Peko told her.

The fact that scenes of despair were no longer being shown on the monitor, had made the brainwashing no longer work. The class had control of their own thoughts once again.

Hiyoko turned to Mikan, “You were the one who led us to this room and told us Nanami had twisted her ankle.”

On the monitor Junko laughed, “She is already my servant.”

Mikan drooled with ecstasy, “My beloved wanted all of you to join her too.” 

Mahiru was heartbroken at her friend’s twisted expression. She sighed, “We’ll get Tsumiki back to normal.”

Hyoko gagged, “Well, whatever normal is for her.”

Junko shouted, “No, if I can't make you watch Nanami die then you can watch the same video that the Nurse did!” 

Right before the student council’s killings played on the screen, Nekomaru tore one of the pillars from the ground and tossed it at the monitor. Junko went silent at once. 

“There! That should shut her up,” he said.

The imposter nodded, “Let’s go find Nanami.” As Akane just sighed and put the despair-ridden Mikan over her shoulder. The girl barely struggled.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The rest of the class found where Izuru and Chiaki were. Izuru had bandaged up all of her wounds with what he had on him. He had a bandage over her right eye.

“If you get her to the proper medical facilities I should be able to minimize damage to her vision. The medical lab near where I had been kept should be sufficient enough for right now.” Izuru said, looking at the others with indifference. 

Chiaki didn’t once think of herself, “No, we have to save Miss Yukizome. Something was wrong with her eyes.”

Sonia appeared worried, “She was probably corrupted by Enoshima like Tsumiki was. But we will help her after we get you patched up. Now that we know what’s going on we can do what we need to do to save her too.”

The class escorted Chiaki to the hospital room. Their hearts not filled with despair, but with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to love Happy Endings, well I do


End file.
